


Colombia 1979

by skinsuit



Series: Reality:  V-135 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick & Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Tear Jerker, reality: V-135, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Rick needs to talk to Stan, this isn't good. Stan knows what Rick is going to say and it'll hurt like punch to the gut.





	

Colombia 1979 Stan’s living room

Stan should have known when Rick got in the room, the tired look in his eyes, the way he sighed as he sat down. But Rick was tired a lot and sighed a lot. So Stan ignored his instincts. They sat side by side and made small talk, until there was a pause and Rick cleared his throat:  
“Listen Pines, we’ve got to talk.”

Nothing good ever came after that sentence.  
“Talk about what? Everything is fine. Talking is for morons.” Stan said panicking. “‘Cuz we ain’t talking.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I’m going to say it anyways. You love me. Yeah, I know we’re not boyfriends and you keep saying you’re not queer. You are king of denial. We’ve spent enough time together and the love chemicals ands sex chemicals have got you thinking this BS.”

“Well I’m not queer, it’s you, I’m not into other guys.” Stan protested.

“The thing is Pines, I’ve thought about it, and I don’t love you. You’re important to me, but I don’t love you. Ya know, I don’t think I can love someone… I’m fucked up. I’m empty and broken.” Rick said. 

It felt like his heart had been ripped out, there was a empty awful feeling in Stan’s chest. He knew no matter what he said or did, Rick wouldn’t change his mind. Why did he ever think Rick would care? No one ever did. No one loved him. And then he felt the rage well up inside of him. HOW DARE RICK TO THIS TO HIM?! HOW DARE HE MAKE HIM FEEL THESE FEELINGS AND NOT RETURN THEM!?

“I’LL BREAK YOUR FACE!” Stan roared and sprang up to give him the old left hook. 

Rick dodged and as Stan whirled around to land another punch on the bastard. Rick took out a blackjack and walloped him in the back of the head. Hours later Stan woke up he had a headache, he was alone and it still felt like he’d been socked in the chest. In the darkness of his living room he sobbed, he swore, he broke things but he knew none of that would make Rick come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fact just last Sunday I was dumped by my then boyfriend, it didn't quite go down like this but well...I needed to get it out of my system.


End file.
